


Dog days

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Peter Parker scared of dogs, Peter overcomes his fear, Precious Peter Parker, Proud Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Cuddles, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After being bitten and taken for his rabies shots as a child, Peter now has a fear of dogs.So when he stays at the tower he meets Lucky for the first time he understandable freaks out a little. Then when Tony goes to work a panic attack helps this unlikely duo start a friendship.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2020





	Dog days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/gifts).



Peter was five when it happened. He was in the park when a stray dog wandered over, obviously distressed, and scared which was overlooked by the little tyke. Peter saw the dog and went over to say hi, remembering not to touch the dog without permission. Something his Uncle had taught him.  
A scream ripped through the park as the dogs teeth dug into Peters hand.  
The kid was rushed to the hospital for his shots and hand to be patched up, the dog taken to a shelter and taken care of.  
~~  
Now at fifteen the kid didn't go within two feet of a dog, not even as Spider-Man. It was now a deep set fear of Peter’s.  
“Peter,” A voice said pulling the boy out of his musings and back to the cafeteria.   
“Sorry what?” the teen asked looking at his boyfriend who chuckled.   
“I asked what you were doing this weekend,” he repeated.   
“Oh,” Peter flushed slightly, “I’m at my Dad’s, why?”   
“Just wondering,” Harry smiled, kissing the side of his head.   
Peter couldn’t help but blush a little at that before for bell rang. 

Peter’s leg bounced in excitement for the rest of the day, the teen relived when the end of the day finally rolled around. He was one of the first out the door and quickly went to his locker before heading for the front doors.   
“Have fun at your Dad’s beautiful,” Harry said walking beside him.   
“Thanks Har,” Peter smiled at him, Harry smiling back.   
The two teens shared a soft kiss before parting ways, Peter climbing into the car that was waiting for him.   
“Hey Happy,” the teen greeted with a smile.   
“Hey kiddo,” the man smiled back, “you have a good day?”  
With that Peter launched into a recount of what happened that day as Happy simply listened. The man couldn’t help but smile at the look on the teen’s face when he talked about Harry pissing off a teacher. 

Once they got to the tower Peter thanked Happy and headed inside to the lift.  
“Good afternoon Master Parker,” Friday greeted.   
“Afternoon Friday,” The teen smiled, “common floor please.”  
“Of course,” the AI replied, taking him to the requested floor.   
Peter was out the doors as soon as they opened tossing a thank you over his shoulder before heading to the kitchen. The teen opened the fridge to grab a snack when he felt his Spidey sense tingle lightly.   
Lately his senses had seem to mutate and now went off whenever he felt safe, meaning his senses gave him what felt like a light tickle.   
Like right now.   
The teen closed the fridge and jumped up onto the ceiling with a small yelp.   
Sitting there calm as anything was a young golden retriever.   
Peter opened his mouth only for Tony to walk in.   
“Hey pup,” the man greeted giving the dog a pet, looking up to see Peter, “hey bug, what are you doing up there?”   
Peter whimpered and shook his head, flinching slightly when the dog moved.   
Tony noticed the movement and looked from Peter to the pup back to Peter.   
“Lucky go to bed boy,” Tony said, watching him leave before turning back to his shaking teen and holding his arms up to him, “c’mere bambino.” 

Peter used a web to shakily lower himself into Tony’s arms, hiding his face in his shoulder as the man held him tight.   
“Shh it’s okay,” Tony soothed, rubbing a hand up and down the teens back to calm him. Once the teen stopped shaking Tony sat him on the counter and pulled back enough to look at him.  
“What’s up kiddo?”   
“I’m – I’m…” the last part came out as a mumble.   
“Sorry what was that?” Tony asked.   
“I’m scared of dogs,” Peter whispered, eyes on his lap.   
“Oh kiddo,” Tony said, hugging him again.   
He knew what it was like to be scared of someone or something that you shouldn’t have to be.   
His Dad Howard was a perfect example. Tony shook that thought away quickly, right his focus was Peter.  
“I’m sorry bug, if I’d have known I wouldn’t have agreed to dog sit for Clint.”  
“It’s Uncle Clint’s dog?” Peter asked, Tony pulling back to see the shocked look on his kids face.   
“Yep, his name is Lucky and he works as kind of a service dog for anxiety.”  
“Uncle Clint has anxiety too?”   
“Yep,” Tony said with a soft smile, stroking his kids cheeks, “now how does a movie and takeout sound?”  
“What about Lucky?”   
“I’ll feed him and then he’ll stay in his bed all night,” Tony reassured, helping the teen off the counter, “now go freshen up.”  
With a light playful push Peter went to go change while Tony ordered takeout and fed the retriever.

Peter took a quick shower before changing into joggers and one his boyfriends stolen hoodies, smiling at the familiar smell of raspberry shampoo and marshmallow bodywash. He rubbed his hair dry before heading to the kitchen, smiling at the food on the table.   
“Food’s here bug,” Tony smiled, “that Harry’s hoodie?”  
“Maybe,” Peter said with a blush.   
Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair, dropping a kiss on top of his head before they loaded up their plates.   
“So what we watching?” Tony asked as the two of them got comfy on the couch.   
“Can we watch Gravity Falls?” Peter asked.   
Since Harry introduced him to the show the teen had been hooked, him and Harry had ended up binge watching both seasons together. After that Peter liked to watch the odd episode here and there.   
He felt like he really connected with Dipper.   
“Sure kid,” Tony smiled, “which episode?”   
“Sock Opera please.”   
“You heard him Fri,” Tony said, the AI starting to play the episode.  
“Wait where’s Lucky?” Peter asked, looking around for the dog.   
“Relax kiddo, I moved his bed into my room for the weekend. That way he won’t be anywhere near you,” the man explained.   
“I feel bad,” Peter said, a guilty look on his face.   
“Don’t feel bad kiddo,” Tony reassured, “you’re scared and that’s okay we can work around it so both you and him are comfortable okay?”   
Peter nodded with a small smile before the two of them sat back to enjoy the show. 

Three episodes later Peter became a dead weight cuddled into Tony’s side, the man smiling at him softly.   
“Fri,” Tony whispered, “tv off please.”   
The AI soundlessly turned the TV off as Tony scooped Peter up and stood in one fluid motion. The teen mumbled incoherently and hid his face in the mans neck, making him smile bigger as he carried the boy to his room.   
Once there Tony tucked Peter in and gently brushed some curls off his forehead before dropping a soft kiss to his hairline. With a smile Tony plugged in the teen’s nightlight, looking at him one last time before heading to his own room.   
~~  
Tony’s eyes opened a few hours later and fell on the clock.   
It was four in the morning so why the hell was he awake?   
That’s when he heard it.   
Sobbing.   
Tony was out of bed and running to Peter’s room before he finished his thought, a worried Lucky pawing and whimpering at the teen’s door. The billionaire entered the teens room and ran over to Peter and pulled him into his arms. The teen immediately clung to him with his face in his Dad’s shoulder.   
“Shh, shh, shh its okay baby,” Tony soothed, rocking the teen gently, “You’re okay I got you. I got you.”   
Tony sat there holding Peter as the teens sobs slowly died down and his grip on his shirt loosened slightly.   
“You wanna talk about it?” The man asked, softly shushing Peter when he whimpered, “okay we won’t talk about it. Let’s get you a drink though yeah?”  
At Peter’s nod Tony lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to the kitchen, Lucky following behind. 

Tony sat the teen on the counter and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, Peter jumping and whimpering when he felt something gently touch his foot. Looking down Peter saw Lucky looking up at him worriedly. Tony gently pressed the water bottle into the teens hands, tilting his chin up away from the golden retriever.  
“It’s okay bug, you’re safe.”   
Peter nodded wordlessly and took some small sips of water as his hands shook, his Dad gently wiping away his tears with the pads of his thumbs.   
“You wanna talk about it?” The man asked softly after a few moments, gently taking the water bottle from Peter, hoping the teen would open up.   
The teen however shook his head with a whimper and buried his face in Tony’s shoulder as he was pulled into a hug and carried him to his bedroom. 

The man placed Peter on the bed and tucked him under the covers, turning to see Lucky holding a Peter’s Donald Duck plushie in his mouth.   
“Thanks buddy,” Tony said, gently taking the toy and rubbing the dog’s head, “good boy.”  
With that Tony stood and climbed into bed next to Peter, letting the teen cling to him with one arm his plushie gripped in the other. Lucky jumped up and curled up at the bottom of the bed by Tony’s feet and drifted off. 

The only sound in the room after that was the three of them breathing softly. By the rhythm of his breathing Tony could tell that Peter was still awake so he gently ran his fingers through his hair.  
He knew the motion calmed the teen and hoped it would eventually lull him to sleep.   
“I got bitten by a dog,” Peter whispered before Tony’s mind could wander and further?   
“Hm?” The man asked, the teen shifting to tuck his head under his Dad’s chin.   
“I got bitten when I was little, had to get a rabies shot,” Peter explained, letting out a shaky breath.   
“Oh bug, I’m sorry,” Tony whispered, holding his son close and rubbing his back with one hand.   
“In my nightmare, a lot of dogs came after me and I couldn’t get away,” the teen explained, voice wavering, “please don’t let them get me.”  
“Don’t worry bug, I won’t let them get you,” Tony reassured, holding the teen even closer, “I promise.”   
The two of them spent the next hour just lying there and letting their eyes slowly close by themselves. Tony gently pat Peter on the back, like one would when burping a baby, and vowed to help his son get over his fear.   
~~  
The next morning Peter woke up late and slowly pulled himself out of bed, shuffling to the kitchen to see his dad in a suit.   
“Dad?” He asked, voice raspy with sleep.   
“Hey kiddo,” the man greeted with a smile.   
“Why you in a suit?” Peter asked, hugging him.   
“I got a quick meeting to go to,” the man replied, wrapping his arms around the teen, “Lucky is in the laundry room and when I get back we can hang out in the lab, sound good?”  
Peter nodded and Tony smiled placing a kiss on his forehead and giving him a squeeze before they bid their goodbyes and Tony headed off. 

Peter set to getting himself some breakfast and was just getting himself a glass when his ears picked up a dog barking outside the tower. He jumped with a yelp causing the glass to drop and shatter, one of the dog’s from his nightmare flashing in front of him.   
It’s teeth bared as it opened it’s jaw to bite him.   
Peter fell to the floor and scrambled back as his breaths came in short.  
No, no, no.   
Peter jumped when he felt a cold nose touch his hand and turned to see Lucky and scrambled back the other way, the glass cutting into his hand and making him cry out and scramble until his back hit the cupboard.   
Lucky slowly moved closer to the teen.   
“No!” Peter screamed not able to take it anymore, curling in on himself and wrapping his arms around his head. 

The teen lost himself.  
He was right back to being five years old with the dog growling at him before biting him.  
His breaths came in short and his chest got tight, his ears mute to whatever Friday was saying.  
Can’t breathe.  
Someone help.   
Just then Peter felt something big, warm, and soft press against him.   
The teen wrapped his arms around the warmth and instantly felt safer so he closed his eyes, focusing solely on his breathing. The teen felt himself get calmer and calmer with every breath, remembering to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth.   
“That’s it buddy in and out,” a familiar voice said, “that’s it.”

It took a few minutes but soon Peter had his breathing under control but refused to let go of the warmth.   
It felt like safety.   
“Bug I need to let go of him sweetheart,” Tony’s voice came through, “I need to look at your hand.”  
His hand?   
It all came to back to Peter and he opened his eyes only to jump back when he saw his hand and what he was hugging. The cupboard behind him made a loud bang but Peter’s eyes were fixed on Lucky.  
The dog stood inches away looking at him in concern, Tony was crouched beside the golden and gently holding him back.   
“Peter?” Tony asked.   
The teen burst into tears.   
~~  
Half an hour later Peter was on the couch, hand in bandages, wrapped in a blanket and cuddled into his Dad’s side. The man’s fingers running through his hair.   
After bursting into tears Tony scooped the teen into his arms and calmed him a little before quickly cleaning up the glass, grabbing the first aid kit and attending to Peter.   
Now here they were cuddled up and watching more Gravity Falls.  
“You feeling better bug?” Tony asked softly.   
“Yeah,” Peter answered.   
Both of them looked over as Lucky came over with Peter’s Donald Duck plushie in his mouth, holding it towards the teen. On instinct Tony went to reach for it only for the golden to back up and go back towards Peter.   
The teen and his Dad shared a confused look before Peter took a breath and slowly reached forward. With a shaky hand he gently took his plushie from Lucky.   
“Th – thanks boy,” he smiled shyly.   
The golden barked happily and spun in a circle making the duo chuckle.   
“Come lay down pup,” Tony smiled, his kid cuddling into his side while Lucky lay at their feet.   
“Dad, can – can we play with Lucky later?” Peter asked softly, “I uh I feel safe around him.”   
“Of course we can bug,” Tony replied with a big smile, hugging the teen tightly and kissing his forehead. 

By the end of the weekend Peter and Lucky were best friends, and Clint may or may not have let Peter keep Lucky close whenever he came over.


End file.
